baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tommy2215
Hi Please help me! I have a crystal from kobolds and Vampire's hand. I can't open the statue on 1 level :/ what should I do? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Ike page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 23dutch45man (talk) 08:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Doing a good job Hello Tommy, I am an administrator. You can call me Dutchman or Dutch, or just my full name. You have recently started editing here and you are doing a good job. I want to give some information, so that you can make better contributions to this wiki. You have been uploading a lot photos, but most of them are jpg.flies. If it's not too much ask, could you upload photos as png.files. This wiki prefers these above jpg.files, as they are higher quality. Lately, I made some new categories for the games and novels and I have started the Categorisation projec to add these categories over 1,000+ pages. To put it simply, you can add Category:Baldur's Gate (games) to pages from the original and the Tales of the Sword Coast, Category:Baldur's Gate II to pages which contain information for Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal and Baldur's Gate EE to pages from the enhanced edition. This means that you can add more than one category to a page, if this is needed. You don't have to add Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE to pages which are almost guaranteed to reappear in the enhanced edition, considering the problems Overhaul Team and Atari are in. It might take a long time or in the worst case scenario, it won't be released at all. If that's the case, there's a lot of work to undo then. As for the other categories, this wiki doesn't have any pages with information for them yet. If you want to look through the games files of Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II, there is a small program, the Infinity Explorer which can be used to find information in Infinity Engine game files. It literally gives you access to lots of information, which is a bit overwhelming at first, but it's easy to use. If you run across any problems while you are editing here or if you think some things can be done better, feel free to share them. Have a good time here! 23dutch45man (talk) 19:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed by me, which has convinced me to talk with User:Thomaslove92, the founder of the wiki, about promoting you to administrator. We both agree on promoting you, and hereby we offer you the opportunity. We believe that you can be a good administrator, because you have made a lot of edits on this wiki in two months. Also, I have seen that you are an administrator on the Horrible History Wiki, but I don't know how much experience you have gained there as an administrator. If you have some about it, you can ask me or Thomas. Please take a look at this article: Admins. This should provide you with the basic information. If you want to become an administrator, I will inform Thomas and he will then promote you. This might take two days or less. Keep going with your contributions! 23dutch45man (talk) 15:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Promotion! Hey buddy, thanks for all your hard work on the Wiki. After talking with User:23dutch45man we've decided to promote you to admin! Thanks again for your efforts. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 18:08, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Amelyssan page and plagiarism I have removed all the text from the Amellysan page, after I have found out that it was copied from the forgotten realms wiki. You may use other sources to get inspiration or to confirm facts you are not sure of, but you shouldn't copy text from these sources to our wiki. I am letting this pass, as Baldur's Gate Wiki:Policy didn't mentioned plagiarism before this happened. I have made some changes to it, as it will mention plagiarism now and you can change this too, but we both must agree every time we make changes to the policies. If you don't agree with the changes I have made, contact me. In case of copied content from other sources, we should rewrite the text or remove it from the page. I am aware that I imported pages about subquests from the Baldur's Gate II wiki to here which was copied from another source. The founder of the Baldur's Gate II wiki and I have an agreement to merge wikis. I will try to rewrite that as well when I have time. 23dutch45man (talk) 11:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I just added an article for Diseased Gibberlings, and discovered that there is no Category:Humanoids. Three questions: #should there be a Category:Humanoids? #can/should I add categories myself? after careful consideration, of course #how? Orkamat (talk) 18:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hello Tommy, Thanks for uploading pictures from NPC's, but could you add the Category:Images NPC's after uploading them the next time? See also Baldur's Gate Wiki:Images if you any other questions about uploaindg pictures. Thanks! 23dutch45man (talk) 19:14, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing questions Hello why don's some of the pages I've created show when I try to search for them? Main Page Useful Links - Dead Link Can you edit the main page? In the Useful Links Section Planet Baldur's Gate (and all the other 'Planet' sites) have been down for a while since IGN discontinued them. Do you think you can remove the link (or get in contact with someone who can)? Thanks! Echoes of Fate (talk) 19:14, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Question About Image Icons (and more) So I've got a question I hope you can help with. I was looking at the Category:Item icons page and I noticed that some of them have a stone colored background and some of them have a black background. Why is this? Also, if I want to upload an icon image, should I put it on a certain background before I upload it or does the wiki do that for me? Sorry if I sound stupid, ive never uploaded an image to a wiki before. Oh, also, I modified the Template:Infobox ability to include Range (because range and area of effect are different things), but for some reason the new field isn't showing up on the infobox editor thingy - I had to edit the source code in order to include the range field in the page I was working on. Not a major deal, but I'm puzzled as to why it's not showing up. One last thing - do you know if there is a way so that when I hit the edit button it uses the classic editor instead of the other WYSIWYG editor? I prefer that one but I don't know how to get to it. Thanks so much! Echoes of Fate (talk) 17:45, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello! saw your comment! as long as we create a more correct place for the storage of information about the BG Games, then i am happy, weather or not the details always get noticed. Cheers! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 18:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi Tommy. Hope you've been well. I'm in the process of promoting two users into admins and have revoked your admin rights (along with Ioulaum's. This is no reflection on your ability/dedication to the wiki. I changed your rights because you have been invactive for over a year and I'd prefer to keep the number of admins low. If you ever come back to the Wiki please let me know and I'll probably just reinstate you. I hope that seems fair and logical. Best regards, -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:30, September 5, 2017 (UTC)